He's After You
by WallxArt4ever
Summary: *COMPLETE* "babe, stay with me" "don't Leave" "please stay awake" Thats all i could hear, My boyfriend say. I Artemis Crock Was slipping away from the living world. MAJOR SPITFIRE
1. Chapter 1

A/N ok, this is mt first story and it's on one of my favorite shows called Young Justice :3   
I Hope You Enjoy!

Disclaimer: in dont own any young justice characters they are rightfully owned by WB.

Well lets get this story going shall we?

**Artemis' P.O.V**

* * *

_*THUMP*THUMP*THUPM*THUMP*_  
just like any other mission it's only me,  
and my bow aiming precicly at my target, today my target was, well im not sure  
we haven't really seen him yet..  
My guess some cover up so the real bad guy gets away..

_Artemis do you have anything new to report?_

Megans' telepathic link sure comes in handy for times like these.

_No I cant see anything, it's pitch black where i am._

_*CRASH*_

The sound of a broken window shattered through my ears,  
i swiftly move my bow towards the sound and-

ARTEMIS!

**Robins' P.O.V**

Screw telepathic link! where i am i can see clearly what was going on!  
I scream out her name to give her a heads up... it didn't work...

**Wallys' P.O.V**

OH CRAP! What do i do now? she was cut from our telepathic link,  
i run towards the sound of clashing to find Blood drips trailled  
over to see, Artemis! she was being held by the coller of her uniform,  
i try to make out who they were, it was Harley and The Joker!  
The Joker was holding my girlfriend (yup thats right were dating! )  
and Harley was clearly hitting her sides, breaking ribs with a crow bar!  
I charge at Harley before she gets the chance to hit Artemis  
over the head with a crow bar, my body was running so fast  
i was using it as a human bullet! knocking her to the ground  
i pull a "black Cannary"  
and slide my foot under the joker to make him trip.  
I successfully saved my injured girlfriend from his grasp.  
i run so far, as fast as i can looking down at her every so  
often to make sure she stays with me i kept telling her-

**Artemis' P.O.V**

"don't close your eyes!" "stay with me babe!"  
ringing through my ears as i try to look up i see Wally.  
Then i realize whats going on, but the pain is just hell!  
i want to leave, but i remember all my friends, my mom,  
Wally, i began to cry..

**Aqualads' P.O.V**

I feel a gush of wind come over me,  
and a small chill down my spine, where are they?  
suddenly i see Robin run toward me almost in pure shock. he tells me:  
Robin: Aqualad! Aqualad! I-I-I-saw '  
!-  
Me: ROBIN CALM DOWN TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!  
Robin: ARTEMIS IS HURT BADDLY!

**Megans' P.O.V**

There i saw Wally in his arms My bestfriend in pain  
i could almost feel her hurt! i ran towards her in tears when i saw that her  
eyes were closed shut tight! No... please no dont leave us Artemis!  
i yelled in my head. I saw Wally`s face all red stained  
from the tears running down his cheaks...Please stay here Artemis..

**Conners' P.O.V**

I never though i would actually feel this way..  
saddness and sorrow all screaming at me..  
it`s terrible, watching my teammate, my friend in pain..

* * *

**-At The Hospital/Infermery-**

* * *

_*beep*beep*beep*beep*_

as the heart metre beeps Artemis lies in the hospital bed.  
As she awakes she doesn`t recoize where she could possibly be,  
After she sees the doctor come toward her..  
Doctor: Artemis you sufferd from a very bad beating...

**Artemis' P.O.V**

I`ve had worse. Man not now! i cant deal with scary nightmare material flashbacks  
with so called daddy. Everytime i would do something wrong BANG another scar  
appears on my body because that was his way of disipline..  
OW! i look down at the enormus gash on my right side and all the  
purple lobsided circles on my left side,  
as i slowly remembered what happened last night i put all the pices together.  
As soon as the doctor left i saw something,  
or someone in the window on the door..  
Hoping it was Wally i look closer. NO IT CANT BE! it was Harley,  
or was it? she opened the door and painfully reached for my arm and  
pulled out a pocket knife. As i look down i feel a sharp pain in  
my wrist that trails of all the way to my for-arm Harley was carving  
something into my skin!

AHHHHHHH

**Wallys P.O.V**

as i stood there at the end of the hospital bed holding  
onto her face craddling it in my palms..  
i look at my scared girlfriend as she woke up in Hot tears streaming down her cheaks.  
As i saw her face she look at me scared out of her mind.  
"Artemis what's wrong? are you hurt?,  
do you want me to get a doctor?" she was shaking,  
i was really starting to get worried. As I hold her trembling hand  
I look at her arm in utterly Shock!  
There carved in her arms was "He's After You" she look at me,  
then looks down.. She reads what is carved in her arm forever,  
and shakes like shes having a seziure then a loud scream escapes her mouth..  
she begins to ball her eyes out. shes lost it..  
I give her the biggest hug i could ever give her..  
I let her cry on my shoulder as i feel it become damp.  
i didnt care. "we'll kill these bastards... i promise."  
i gave her a peck on the lips and hugged her again.

* * *

So, should i make a part two?  
leave a Review and tell me what you think please!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well, heres Part 2! yay! just a shout out to randommonkeyz998! Thanks for the Tip!**

**so here we go! R&R**

* * *

**Wallys' P.O.V**

So there i was, holding onto my girlfriend's hand as she slowly recovers on what she just saw.. I try to, to but the sight of a freshly cut saying "He's After You" is not easy to get rid of. If you ask me.. After i gave her the biggest hug i could ever give. I told her "you should get that cut cleaned, and covered." and i helped her to the "handicap" washroom so we could both go in i picked her up not disturbing any of her cuts, broken ribs, or bruises.

**Artemis' P.O.V**

Why me? Why was the Joker and Harley after me? All of those questions raced through my head searching for answers. I don't recall encountering the Joker, Or Harley at anytime by myself. Right?"babe, go get some toilet paper in the stall over there, we'll wet it and clean you off" Wally told me. So i went over to the last stall, because oddly no other stall had toilet paper. As I hobbled over to the last stall, it started to smell funny, But not the "bathroom" kind of smell, it was like metal, a blood scent. How odd. I quickly ignored it and opened the stall door. I almost screamed at the sight i saw, i fell back hurting my tailbone, but didn't feel a thing. I was to busy staring at the figure in front of me.

**Wallys' P.O.V**

"W-W-WALLY!" i turned in the direction Artemis was in, she was on the floor, face pale, in a scared expression staring blankly at the stall. I ran over and helped her up, i didn't even turn around. Nor did i say something and she was back in that shaking state, I feel her head dig into my shoulders and i herd her hyperventilating, i pull her away just to look at her face, she was so pale and she had a sight i never saw in her eyes, Fear.. I gently place her on the counter and carefully sprinkle cold water on her face, while she was slowly recovering i walked away to the stall i opened the door to see, a Young Blonde girl, around 15 to 16 he hair was very long, and she had an olive skin tone, kind of like Artemis, In fact it looked A LOT like her! her throat was slit and the same thing carved in Artemis' arm was on her's too, almost like they were trying to mimic her. On the walls it said "He's Here" I turn away for a spilt second from the disgusting sight. I back away and notice a small pocket knife on the floor, bloody at the tip. I turned it over to see carved in the handle "Harley".

**Artemis' P.O.V**

I was scared out of my mind, i know, i know. this sounds strange coming from Artemis Crock. I didn't even care if i wasn't known for the "girl with the tough attitude" i wanted to cry, i did on the inside. As wally walked over to me he tells me "he have to tell the league what he's going to do, i don't want him laying a finger on you" i nodded. He took me back to my bed (the hospital bed) and he started to stroke my forehead as i fall asleep. the last thing i heard him say was "Don't worry babe, it will be over soon"

* * *

**Around 5 weeks later**

* * *

**At Mt. Justice**

"Team this is a very serious mission. The joker and Harley are targeted and we need you to stop them, Kill them if you have to. Do whatever it takes to get them down on their knees. Artemis will be with us, she is just days away from being fully healed. so she's stable to walk, run, and shoot those Arrows. Kid Flash, you and Artemis will be at the entrance, Robin, you will be right behind them, Superboy, Aqualad come from the back, and Megan stay watch above and around them. Good luck team, Deploy"

* * *

Well that's about it for the second Chapter, Review for Part 3!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey everybody, thanks for viewing my story, of far it's going great! This might be the last chapter, either this one or Chapter 4... So be sure to read, Review, and Favorite! Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or the Joker and Harley, they belong to DC comics and WB. Co. I just love to use their characters. :)**

**So, Here we Go!~**

* * *

**Wally's' P.O.V**

well, here we are again. After Batman Gave us our mission and who we were going to be with, I was relieved.. I just want Artemis to be safe, we WILL catch those bad guys, and bring em' to justice!

**Robins' P.O.V**

Wow, he's sending US to get the Joker.. I could only imagine how Wally feels about this mission, better yet. I wonder how Artemis feels?

**Artemis' P.O.V**

I want to go on this mission, but I don't.. I can think of hundreds of reasons for both options.. but I will go, I need to see him in prison, Or maybe dead. Let's get thing over with..

The team arrives in the bio-ship at the jokers hide-out. as the team departures with their partners (or groups) to their begins..

**Superboys' P.O.V**

As I was standing there with a sharp eye on everyone, especially M'gann..I see Robin struggling to get up a high platform. I smile about how easy that is.. i turn aroung to see M'gann and- Wait! What? WHERE IS SHE? _"M'GANN!"_ I mentally say through the telepathic link.. It was down. I worry so much.. I look around with fists in position. they've taken her!

**Wally's' P.O.V**

_"Artemis are you ok?"_ I say telepathically no answer. I quickly turn around with some fear to see her staring at me with a "what?" face.. "I think the telepathic link is down.. I can't reach, Superboy,Robin,Aqualad,or M'gann." I say trying not to sound scared.

**Artemis' P.O.V**

Was he scared? "yeah I think that to, we have to tell the others some how.." I say "Ok you stay here and I'll tell everyone else." he said leaving. but I grab his wrist and say "I'm coming with you.." "no you can't I don't want to lose you.. I don't want to risk it" he says with sympathy.. Then he leaves. As I sit there in the corner where he told me to stay.. but I couldn't I get up and carefully walk to the edge of the hallway, as I open the door-

_**BAM**_

**Wally's' P.O.V**

I already told Aqualad and Superboy, I just had to tell Robin, on my way over to where he was I spot the joker holding up a girl by the hair. Sick bastard! I see the shadow line on the wall in front of me. I still can make-out who that was, Artemis, Or M'gann..

"HIT HER AGAIN!" the joker said while laughing his heart out. Harley to the hammer and beat the living out of.. Megan as Artemis watched in horror, she couldn't do anything to help. "Hey Martian girl?" Harley asked Megan. Megan looks up at her with a bloody face, and tears. "where's your friend? you know the blond bitch who made fun of my outfit." she said sternly, with a bit of sarcasm. "I-I Don-n't kn-no-" she began to say "Here she is!" said the joker holding Artemis over his shoulder. Her whole back side had small spike holes and it was stained red from the blood.. "ARTEMIS!" Megan cried out.

* * *

**A\N oooo what happens next? I decided I'll make the 4th and final chapter.. so Review if you want to find out what happens..**

**~WallxArt4ever**


	4. Chapter 4 END

A/N i just couldn't hold off! thank you to all the reveiws, and followers! i apreciate it alot! so i hope you enjoy this last part!

Disclaimer: i don't own young justice, ar the characters in it. Credit goes to WB. and DC comics ;)

Here we go!

* * *

**Wallys' P.O.V**

"ARTEMIS!" I could hear Megan scream, as i look at the shadow, i realize that Megan was the one being hit. Robin comes up by my side and askes me "hey dude did you hear that?" i nodded and slowly crept aroung the corner. I jumped out from my hiding space and charged towards Harley, again..

"oof" Harley said getting off the ground she leaped over to Wally and struck him across the neck with her hammer. He went black.

**Artemis' P.O.V**

Ow, my back hurtls like hell, i think i broke my ribs again, and.. My arm was bloody were the cut _"he's after you"_ was. I realize i can't move my hands, or my feet. they were tied to a chair. _"great"_ i thought. i even tried to stan up in the chair but it was screwed to the ground. I sat there for a moment trying to fill in the holes. Then the door opened.

"why i didn't think you would be up yet girl." said the joker. "but don't be scared it will all be over soon" he said with a cackle "where did you put them! What did you do to them!" Artemis screamed but twitched at the pain in her left rib. "oh, nothing yet. I thought it would be very rude of me to play with them without letting you watch" he said woth a grin.

**Artemis' P.O.V**

A T.V turned on in front of me. ajusticng to the brightness i slowly saw what he was showing me.. it was all of my friends tied up in a star position moaning, crying and weeping in pain. "WHAT DID YOU DO!" I tryed to act tough and brave when i saw the look in Wallys face, His uniform was ripped, and his goggles were at his neck, the part over his head was down and he was in pain. "you see little girl, this is how this game goes. I ask you questions and you answer." the evil bastard said with a grin. He thought it was funny. "and what if i don't want to answer?" i said giving him the darkest glare i could ever give. "thats a surprise little girl, so you better not be a smart ass." he said giving me the same glare i gave him. "Question one, Whats Megan's weekness?" he said "Bastard!" he wanted me to say their weeknesses. "um, Water.." i lied of corse it's Fire but i didn't want him to do anything to her. "ok, lets test that therey shall we?" the joker nodded at harley and she went to a control room with a bunch of buttons. She pressed a big blue button, then a green one.

_***whosh*splash***_

All Megan did was cough from the inhalation of water, but other than that, nothing else.

"BITCH! YOU LIED!" The Joker said with temper.. He Splashed me with Extreamly cold water then pulled up a buffer, like the things you would use when your buffing a car.

_***BZZZT***_

"Ahhhh!" That stupid clown was going to electricute me eveytime i was wrong. "think you can play smart on me, eh? well think again kid, You got another thing comming.. I moaned with pain and started to hold tears in my eyes "theres no way in escaping this" i said under my breath.

**Wallys' P.O.V**

"Megan are you ok?" i asked her but all she did was cough. whats going on, where is Artemis? then a T.V rooled into the room, everyone stared at it untill it turned on. "hello kiddies, It's you know who. Meet my friend, im sure you have already met." he waled out of the way to reveal Artemis soaking wet with a torn up uniform, hair a mess, and scared. "NO!" i yelled

After along time of toruring, Artemis still never said their weeknesses. "youre an anoying tough brat aren't you?" the joker asked with annoyance. "heh, you should see wally" Artemis said The joker slaped her across the face.

**Superboys' P.O.V**

My strength could probably get me free but i was to tired to, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

Superboy tried to break the ropes but he did it, well alost did, all he was able to get untied was his right arm, and thats all he needed. He quickley untied him self, Then Megan, Wally, Robin, And Aqualad. The team stumbled on there first step, It kinda looked like they were learning how to walk again.

"STOP JOKER! YOU'VE BEEN CAU-" wally couldn't finish his sentance, he was gone, he only left artemis with something covering his eyes so she couldn't where they had gone. she hap tape aroung her mouth because the Joker got "annoyed". "ARTEMIS!" wally yelled running over towards her, he took off the cloth over her eyes and carefully removed the tape from her mouth and gave her the biggest kiss ever, "were here babe, Don't worry" he said..

**Epilogue**

Wally was sitting in the Kitchen listing to the T.V, _The Joker was coaught soon After The Young Justice League_ _.._ was the one thing he needed to hear while washing the dishes.

* * *

**A/N well i hope you liked the story, if you want to request a story just tell me through PM with the characters, Rating, And what you want ti to be about. Thanks Please review!**

**~WallxArt4ever**


End file.
